Mizumura Family
The Mizumura family (水村家族 Mizumura kazoku) is an family that was created when Mr. Mizumura married Umeko Mizushima back in 1973. It consists of the father,mother,3 daughters,1 son,1 Granddaughter,1 Husband (Judge Thatcher) And 1 Wife (Laura Hawkins). It's split to two sections, one of them being Kouta and Umeko's family and one of them being Laura, who is Ushio, Umiko and Kenta's older sister's own family. Kouta and Umeko's Family Mr. Mizumura (水村さん) Mr. Mizumura is the father of Laura, Ushio, Umiko and Kenta. He has an job as an English teacher at Maple Leaf Academy, and teaches the 6th graders how to learn and speak English. His real name is Kouta Mizumura (水村幸太), and his birthday is on August 7th, 1949. Umeko Mizushima (水島梅子) Umeko Mizushima is the mother of Laura, Ushio, Umiko and Kenta, and is Mr. Mizumura's wife. She always cares for her children and takes care of them, and works as an engineer at an technology company. Her birthday is on October 3rd, 1958. Laura Hawkins/Neé Mizumura (水村ローラ) Laura is one of the daughters of Mr. Mizumura and Umeko Mizushima, and Becky Thatcher's mother. Laura is the oldest daughter of the Mizumura family and Judge Thatcher's wife, she's a housewife to take care of Becky, her birthday is on October 25th, 1980 and is 39 years old, almost turning 40 years old. She is Ushio, Umiko and Kenta's older sister and is the first daughter of the Mizumura family to have her own family. Ushio Mizumura (水村潮 （ウシオ）) Main Article: Mizumura Ushio Ushio is Laura's younger sister, and the second-oldest daughter of the Mizumura family. She is Becky Thatcher's aunt, and is an older sister to Umiko and Kenta. She tried to find an lover for her, but she couldn't because she wants to be at her mother's side. Her birthday is on July 19th, 1997, and is 22 years old, almost turning 23 years old. She is Umiko and Kenta's older sister. She will be finding an lover for her, so that will be revealed in an episode of YunokiRoom Web Anime. Umiko Mizumura (水村海子) Main Article: Mizumura Umiko Umiko is Ushio and Laura's younger sister, and the second-youngest daughter of the Mizumura Family. She is an engineer who is working part-time at her mother's company. Umiko is an older sister to Kenta, and really cares for him. Her birthday is on November 8th, 2003, and is 16 years old, almost turning 17 years old. Kenta Mizumura (水村健太) Main Article: ''Mizumura Kenta'' Kenta is Laura, Umiko and Ushio's younger brother, and the youngest and only son of the Mizumura Family. He helps Ushio and Umiko repair machines and is an geek. His birthday is on May 19th, 2005, and is 14 years old, almost turning 15, and his name almost sounds identical to his father. Laura And Judge's Family Becky Thatcher/Bekkī Satchā Main Article: Becky Thatcher Becky is the first grandchild in the Mizumura family, she is Laura And Judge's daughter, she is the oldest and only grandchild in the Mizumura Family, and thus, Mr. Mizumura is her grandfather, Umeko is her grandmother, Ushio and Umiko is her aunt, and Kenta is her uncle. Judge Thatcher/Sacthā Hanji Judge Thatcher is Becky's father, he works as a judge in court and he is Laura's husband, and is Ushio, Umiko and Kenta's brother-in-law. Category:Families